Loft story 5
by XmeloDIE
Summary: Vous connaissez l'émission télé réalité Loft story ? Eh bien c'est le thème de cette histoire mais avec les personnages de Naruto ! Venez vivre l'expérience enrichissante ! YAOI, hétéro, Moins OCC possible, romance et humour sont à l'honneur !


Titre : loft story

Auteur : XmeloDIE

Genre : Romance, humour, YAOI, hétéro, moins OCC possible malgré certain délire.

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à leur créateur… Euh… Ah oui, Mashashi Kishimoto. C'est bien ça ?

Note : C'est seulement de l'humour (Ont avait pas deviné hein) ONT VA PROSÉDER PAR LES VOTES DES LECTEURS, QUI DÉSIREZ VOUS VOIR CONTINUER LA GRANDE AVENTURE LOFT STORY ?! 

Note 2 : Au lieu de treize participant, je mets dix, il n'y a pas assez de fille dans Naruto. 

**Chapitre 1 **: **Les candidats. **

Comme à chaque année depuis cinq ans, loft story, l'émission réalité numéro un au monde ce poursuit et fait des millions de téléspectateurs. Cette année, nous allons vous donnez le pouvoir de choisir votre préféré d'entre tous, dix d'entre eux entrerons dans le loft mais seulement qu'un pourra partir avec la maison bonne villa et les soixante-quinze mille dollars ! (Euro)

Voici le moment de choisir vos participants. Vous pouvez aller voter en ligne, et c'est gratuit.

Bonne saison à tous !

Premier candidat.

-Ouais euh, j'ai dix-huit ans, j'm'appelle Naruto Uzumaki et j'aime les ramens ! Je suis sociable, attachant, sur de moi, plein d'énergie et je ferais un bon show à la télévision. Je mettrais de l'action dans le loft, j'aime m'amuser et me faire de nouveaux amis, je ne baisse jamais les bras et tiens toujours mes promesses ! Choisissez moi et vous n'aller pas le regretter ! Je suis le roi de la fête !

Deuxième candidat.

-Je suis célibataire, j'ai vint-sept ans et je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake. J'ai mes défauts comme j'ai mes qualités, j'ai des passions plus ou moins importante, j'aimerais faire parti de l'aventure Loft story pour découvrir d'autre aspect de la vie et peut-être même rechercher l'amour, du moins, une aventure avec une lofteuse ça serait fort agréable. Choisissez-moi.

Troisième candidat.

-Allô tout le monde, je suis Sakura Haruno, jeune femme de dix-huit ans. Je suis fan de Loft story depuis la toute première émission, l'amour, les secrets et les défis me passionnent et j'ai attendu ma majorité pour pouvoir y participer ! Alors voilà je suis ici, je veux à tout prit gagner. Je suis gentille, sociable, respectueuse et sensible. Je vous donnerez tous ce que vous voulez, je vous donnerez un show du siècle ! Je vous en pris, choisissez-moi ! Salut !

Quatrième candidat.

-Hum… Allô. Je m'appelle Hinata… J'aime l'émission… Euh, Je suis douce et gentille, j'aime réconforter les gens… Je… Je suis aussi très timide mais… Je voudrais être plus forte et montré de quoi je suis capable à tout le monde… A… Alors c'est pour ça que je voudrais être choisit… Pour… Loft story… Je veux changer… Hum… À plus tard ?!

Cinquième candidat.

-Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha, j'ai dix-huit ans. Mon frère est passé à l'émission l'an dernier et si je me suis inscrit bien c'est pour montré à mon frère que moi aussi je suis capable et que je n'ais pas besoin de son aide pour gagner le jeu. Je suis vif d'esprit, très intelligent, les jeux d'astuces sont mes forces et je suis très compétitif. Faites le bon choix, prenez-moi.

Sixième candidat.

Bonjour téléspectateur, je suis Ino Yamanaka et je suis ici pour gagner ! J'ai confiance en moi et je suis sûr de vous faire un bon show. Je suis belle et c'est bien parce que je fais un régime, qui son ces hommes qui aime les grosses de toute façon. Je rêve chaque jour de rencontré l'homme de ma vie, pourquoi pas à Loft story ? Je ferais craquer tout les hommes et je vous jure que je vais vous en donnez pour votre argent ! Aller, bye tout le monde !

Septième candidat.

Rock Lee est là pour vous servir mesdames et messieurs ! Je déborde d'énergie, je suis là pour veiller à ce que la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui reste des éternelles enfants qui enfante la pluie ! J'adore les défis et pour moi, allé à Loft story, rester vint-quatre sur vint-quatre avec les mêmes personnes sans pouvoir sortir c'est… C'est un défi à la hauteur de mes ambitions ! Je vous mets au défi de ne pas me choisir ! Ah oui, j'allais oublier, REGARDE MOI GAI ! J'AI PRESQUE RÉUSSI !

Huitième candidat.

Hum, je me présente, Gaara et j'ai dix-neuf ans. Vu que je ne suis pas très sociable, ma sœur a voulu que je m'inscrive à cette émission ridicule. J'ai accepté pour son cadeau de fête mais j'attends de vous que vous ne me choisissez pas, comme ça, pas de mort en plus. Dois-je vous dire merci ?

Neuvième candidat.

Je m'appelle Neji hyuuga et je m'inscris à cette émission dans l'intention de pousser mes limites et de gagner, ça va de soit. Je suis très calculateur et astucieux. Je ne cherche ni l'amour ni l'amitié ni la compassion ni rien. Je suis ici pour gagner et je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour arriver à mon but. Je veux vraiment participer et vous aller vraiment me donner ce que je veux. Merci.

Dixième candidat.

Salut salut ! Je m'appelle Tenten et j'ai un gros dix-neuf ans. J'aime rire, m'amuser et apprendre des choses, je suis une passionné des armes mais ne vous inquiété pas, je n'en amène pas avec moi. Je suis enthousiaste et sympathique avec la plupart des gens. Je ne vous remercierez jamais assez si vous me choisissez ! Bye !

Onzième candidat.

Hey ! Je m'appelle Tayuya, j'ai un sale caractère mais il y en a qui aime ça pareille pis en plus d'autre dise que je suis comme un petit gars manquer, pff, ils ne savent pas de quoi il parle ces enculés ! Bon hum quoi dire ? J'ai vint ans et toutes mes dents, j'aime jouer de la flute et je veux gagner ! J'aime pas vraiment le monde mais je peux m'y faire, je donnerais un bon show, je vais foutre la merde dans le Loft alors misez sur moi, je suis comme un paquet surprise !

Douzième candidat.

Bonjour, je m'appelle Kurenai Yuhi, j'ai vint-sept ans. J'aime les arts, la nature, les animaux. Je suis quelqu'un de responsable, à son affaire, je sais ce que je veux dans la vie. Pourquoi Loft story ? Je veux élargir mes horizons, lâcher un peu mon fou et connaître de nouvel personne et bien sûr, gagner la maison où je pourrais enfin fonder ma propre famille.

Treizième candidat.

Je ne vous ais pas trop manquer ? Hey hey, me voilà donc, Kiba Unuzuka, dix-huit ans et toujours célibataire. Je suis bon dans les sports, j'aime l'aventure et les défis de taille. Je suis un jeune homme d'action, toujours prêt à relever n'importe quel problème. Je n'aime pas les enfantillages ni les hypocrite. Je suis ouvert d'esprit et je veux gagner à tout prix, avec l'argent j'ouvrirais un chenil et ferais mon propre élevage de chien ! Merci de penser à moi !

Quatorzième candidat.

Mes parents m'on appeler Shino Aburame alors c'est mon nom. Je suis de nature calme et réfléchie, je n'aime pas faire les choses à moitié ni les personnes qui s'excite trop proche de moi. J'aime les insectes, la nature et la tranquillité, là où je pourrais profiter de la vie sans avoir l'esprit corrompu et polluer par la société. Tout ce que je dis est contradictoire dû au fait que je suis ici, c'est bien vrai, je veux juste me changer les idées et connaître autre chose.

Quinzième candidat.

Moi c'est Choji Akimichi, pour moi la nourriture est un luxe, un besoin, un élément, un plaisir, un ami, un réconfort, tout ! Je me suis inscrit parce que je trouvais la vie intéressante à l'intérieur de Loft. Je me suis dit « Moi aussi je peux le faire ! » Alors c'est ça, je ne dis pas que je suis le plus intelligent mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour gagner, je compte sur vous.

Fin de la liste des candidats potentiels.

Pour participer au vote, appuyer sur la touche review en bas de l'écran, leurs avenirs n'en tien qu'à vous !

**À suivre…**

--

**--**

**--Okay, on s'entend que les prochains chapitres (À vous de choisir) seront plus amusant. Je tiens à vous faire participer aux évincements des Lofteurs. On va faire comme à la télé. Voulez vous vous prêtez au jeu ? **

**Je veux savoir votre avis, c'est un jeu, il faut y avoir du monde ! **

**Salut !! **


End file.
